


Волк

by Akitai



Series: Круглогодичное [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Январь.





	Волк

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы вселенной Пулмана "Темные начала" - присутствуют деймоны. Деймон - часть души человека, существующая в виде животного. Могут изменяться до начала полового созревания, после принимают постоянный облик.

Ян и Фрида спорят.  
— Давай ты станешь волком!  
— Я не хочу быть волком! Я хочу всегда уметь меняться!  
— Ну что тебе стоит?!

Спор этот — уже не в первый раз. Исход его неизменен — Фрида уступает желанию своего человека, принимает форму белого волка. Ян в восторге любуется ей, гоня из мыслей вопрос — кем же в конце концов она станет?

***

В день тринадцатилетия Фрида будит Яна грозным львиным рыком. Пока мальчик продирает глаза, Фрида скачет по комнате в виде белки.  
В дверь заглядывает мать:  
— Уже проснулся? Ну, приходи на кухню, когда умоешься.

На кухне уже ждут несколько подарков, именинный пирог, счастливая мать. Быстро отделавшись от праздничной суеты, Ян закутывается в куртку и сбегает в снежный день.  
— Ну когда, когда она поймет? — со злобой слепленный снежок разбивается о ствол дерева.  
— Она думает, тебе нравятся дни рождения, — спокойно отвечает Фрида-хорек, сидящая на ветке того же дерева.  
— Думает она… — с постепенно угасающим раздражением ворчит мальчик. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Перед глазами невольно встают картины — потрескивающий огонь, брат, держащий Яна на руках. Ян медленно опускается в снег.

Фрида слизывает слезы с лица человека.  
— Ты потерял брата, но она потеряла сына. Ей тоже плохо.  
— Да мне наплевать, что ей плохо! — внезапный взрыв ярости потрясает самого Яна. — Ты должна быть частью меня! Ты должна меня поддерживать!  
Мальчик вскакивает и убегает.

— Стой! — пытается поспеть за ним Фрида, превращается в гепарда, выжимает из себя максимальную скорость. Однако вскоре выдыхается, и Ян убегает вперед.  
Уходить от своего деймона больно, но Ян делает шаг за шагом, не обращая внимания на тянущую сердце нить. Она его предала. Она его предала. Она не его деймон. Она даже не будет волком. Она совсем не такая, как Кристина.

***

Кристина была деймоном Кая. Когда пришло время, она приняла вид степной волчицы, рыжей и поджарой. Фрида восторженно подражала ей, прямо как Ян Каю.  
Кай увлекался историей авиации и собирал модели самолетов — Ян лез под руку или помогал приклеить крыло. Кай читал о рыцарях — и Ян рвался играть в Айвенго.

Ян любил своего брата — умного, понимающего, помогающего во всем. Кай делал Яну игрушечный лук и учил из него стрелять, а Кристина с Фридой метались в облике птиц от мишени к мальчикам, сообщая, как близко к «яблочку» воткнулась стрела. Да и сама Кристина несколько раз нарушала табу на прикосновение к чужому человеку, утешая Яна.

Но Кай погиб, а Кристина развеялась в искрах пламени, не успев даже взвыть. Мать замкнулась в себе, перестала вести хозяйство, заботиться о сыне. Ян переживал смерть брата в одиночку — и вдобавок тащил на себе мать. Единственной, кто помогала ему, была Фрида.  
Но и Фрида теперь его предала.

***

Ян лежит в снегу, скорчившись от тянущей боли в груди, слезы замерзают на его лице. Он чувствует только боль и злость. «Замерзну тут насмерть — будет жалеть», — думает мальчик, даже не задумываясь, кто будет жалеть.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу слышит волчий вой. Глаза не хотят открываться из-за смерзшихся ресниц, ноги не чувствуются — видно, отморожены.  
Перед Яном стоит волк. Тощий, оголодавший за зиму, он грозно рычит. Яну становится страшно, но он не может ни отползти, ни отпугнуть волка криком. Зверь готовится прыгнуть.

Между мальчиком и волком выскакивает существо. Фрида меняется с бешеной скоростью — тигр, лев, даже дракон… Измученный долгой зимой волк не готов сражаться с сильным и пугающим противником. Он убегает, трусливо поджав хвост.

Фрида превращается в белую крысу, слизывает лед с ресниц Яна, пытается отогреть его ноги, и пихает, пихает, пихает. Мальчик кое-как поднимается и медленно бредет к дому, подгоняемый Фрейей.  
Не проходит он и сотни метров, как раздается вопль:  
— Вот он!  
Подбегает сосед, подхватывает на руки мальчика, спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Его деймон-пес обнюхивает Фриду. Ян так и засыпает у соседа на руках.

***

Просыпается он уже в домашнем тепле. Фриды рядом не оказывается.  
Ян встает, идет на кухню. При виде него деймон матери (крупный черный кот) спрыгивает с ее колен. Сама же мать порывисто обнимает Яна. Тот чувствует смущение.  
Наконец, после долгого-долгого объятия, мать выпускает мальчика, предлагает ему завтрак. Поев, Ян выходит на улицу.  
— Не уходи далеко! — беспокоится мать.  
— Не пойду, мам, — улыбается мальчик, — Я только до пруда схожу.

Выходя на улицу, он уже чувствует — Фрида рядом. Он медленно идет через двор. С кустарника снимается стая птиц.  
Ян неспеша идет к пруду по заснеженной тропинке. Он не ищет Фриду, понимая, что она сама найдет его.  
На берегу пруда он замирает, осматривая окрестности.  
— Ну, — раздается чуть сверху голос, — Набегался.  
Ян понимает голову и видит горностая. Горностай склоняет голову, смотря на него. Не понимая откуда, Ян знает, что Фрида больше не будет меняться. И знает, что этот облик подходит ей больше всего.  
— Да, — отвечает он, — Набегался.


End file.
